A Study in Purple
by mabelreid
Summary: follow up to The Color Purple Emily become distracted by another peice of purple clothing owned by Reid


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n this is something I've been working on for a few weeks. A shout out to Tearbos for giving me the idea in the first place. It's rated M for adult content so turn back is this offends or your not old enough.**_

"I can't do this!" She whined.

Reid's hands kneaded her bare shoulders, eliciting a sigh not unlike the sounds she'd made just minutes ago in his arms.

His brow furrowed in confusion at the sound. _Did that mean that she liked the massage as much as, or the same as, or more than, their lovemaking?_

"Hey… Are you listening to me Spencer Reid?" Annoyance slipped into her voice, pushing out the contentment that had been there.

"Yeah, I was just wondering why you doubt yourself. You are one of the best profilers in the world. They wouldn't have asked you to speak, if you weren't the best."

His hands made their way down her warm, soft back, gently manipulating the stress away from the last horrible week.

"Don't think your magic hands are going to make me forget."

He shifted his weight to his knees and moved so that his hands could reach the small of her beautiful back. The sheets, which had twisted around both of them for a good portion of the afternoon. pulled down to reveal the very top of her cute bottom.

He loved her smooth, peaches and cream backside. In fact, he loved everything about her, from her raven hair, and her piercing dark eyes to her sexy legs and cute toes. He loved everything in between and especially her brilliant mind and wonderful sense of humor.

He noticed too late that her eyes were looking at him as she turned over, dislodging him from where he had straddled her bare body. "She asked me to speak because of my mother and you know it." She went on as if he hadn't been trying to distract her.

"Who cares if she asked you because of your mother - which I really doubt?"

Emily slipped out from under him and sat up, pulling the sheet up around her breasts. Her dark curls were tousled from sleep and sex. Her lips were kiss - swollen and annoyed. She was sexy as hell and he tried not to show how turned on he was getting.

"It matters because I won't be treated special because of Elizabeth Prentiss."

"Use that conviction in your speech. You're the experts, not them!" He reminded her.

"What are you talking about?" She sulked.

He noticed that one of the fingernails on her left hand was chipped.

"You have all this passion for finding and punishing the worst of humanity. You could have rested on your mother's reputation and married a diplomat."

"Bite your tongue!" She reached out and slapped his bare arm.

"You already did that." He shot back.

"Very funny, Dr. Reid."

"Okay… if it will help, imagine the whole group in their underwear when you talk to them."

"That's the lamest advice anyone has ever given me."

The sheet she'd wrapped up in was light pink and Egyptian cotton. He'd never slept on Egyptian cotton before he'd met her.

"It works for me!"

"What are you talking about Spencer?"

She was scowling at him and he wanted to kiss her. If he could get her to forget the slip, he had just made…

"Spencer Reid?"

"Okay… Sometimes I get nervous when we give profiles. I never have felt comfortable with speaking and I tried all the books and the tapes. So nothing worked and I needed to find a different way to cope with -"

"While I'm young Spencer!"

"Someone told me to imagine the audience in their underwear."

"You actually did that," She was laughing which made the sheet slip lower over her breast. He could almost see the nipple of one and -

"Reid!" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Stop thinking about sex and concentrate!"

"Sorry… So I tried it and it didn't work."

"Why are you giving me bad advice?"

Her eyes were sparking and he had to look at the matching pink comforter or risk being slapped for what he was thinking. God she was hot, and she could do things to him he'd never imagined.

"It's not bad advice." He desperately tried to save his ass.

"Spencer…"

"Um… well I started to imagine what you might look like in your underwear and that worked."

"You horny little bastard."

"Hey…"

"I'm just saying that I'd never have imagined it from you. I guess it's true what they say about the quiet ones."

He looked up to see her smirking at him. One of her long legs slid out from under the sheet and he swallowed very hard. Just minutes ago she'd had them both wrapped around him like -

"Spencer!"

"What about the quiet ones?" He yanked his gaze back up to her face.

"You're always plotting something."

"That's not true!"

"Right, like you're not plotting your next move to get me on my back again."

His face burned under her stare, but he denied it anyway. "No I'm not!"

"You're a man… Of course you're plotting your next move."

"Um… well, I think, um…"

"Stuttering and fumbling around won't save you now Dr. Reid."

"And changing the subject won't save you," Reid countered.

They stared each other down until Emily broke. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Imagine me in my underwear."

"You're not wearing any right now." She pointed out and her eyes went where she'd been studiously ignoring for the last five minutes.

He tried to ignore the blush that was getting worse. "Not for long," he warned her.

Then he leapt down off the bed and grabbed the boxers he'd been wearing at one pint in the day. "That's so not fair." Emily complained.

"I thought you liked these. You bought them for my birthday."

"Yeah… and I had a hell of a time getting you to wear them."

"I look ridiculous in these," he pointed at the boxers.

"No, you look hot!" She argued.

"Then practice imagining me in these and you'll be fine." He said as he pulled up the boxers.

"Oh…" She complained. "Did you have to ruin the superior view I was enjoying."

"You're changing the subject again." He climbed back on the bed and pulled the comforter around his waist.

"Alright…. I'll try it." She relented.

"Good!" He brought his knees up to his chest and smiled at her.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop smiling like that. I can't concentrate." She shifted in bed and turned on her side.

He immediately wiped the smile off his face. "I'll just go over there." He let the comforter fall and went to a chair near the window. The purple silk boxers she'd made him wear for their afternoon together rode up a bit as he sat down, giving her a view of his milky white thighs. She swallowed hard and decided to look at his face. He was smirking at her again. _Damn him!_

"Okay, here it goes. Ladies and Gentlemen…"

He crossed his legs and the whisper of the silk material on his skin sent shivers down her spine. However, she would get through the speech if it killed her.

"My name is Emily Prentiss. My mother, Ambassador Prentiss, is your kind host. She asked me to speak to you -"

He pushed two fingers inside the elastic band of the boxers, going lower very slowly.

"_Reid!"_

"You only call me that at work and when you're pissed." He said.

"I am _pissed_," She agreed. "I thought you wanted to hear the speech."

"I'm listening. You're the one that keeps stopping."

"Fine. Ladies and Gentlemen, this body has gathered to debate the merits of cutting the budget for -"

Reid pulled down the front of his boxers giving her just a small view of the thatch of dark hair above his manhood.

Emily slid off the bed and went to his chair. "I told you to stop distracting me."

"I didn't -

She straddled him and watched him swallow hard as she had. Her nude body swayed over him and the silky purple shorts he wore.

"You better apologize for that trick." She admonished him.

"I'm sorry." He squeaked at the way her eyes blazed into his.

"You're a naughty boy Dr. Reid."

"I didn't do -" He squeaked as her hands moved up and down his chest to the top of his boxers and back to his neck. Her warm hands and the heat of her core so tantalizingly close to his hardening manhood took his breath away.

Her nails scraped over his nipples while her tongue worked on where his shoulder and neck met. _"Emily." _

Her body moved back and forth, sliding up and down his legs. Her wet heat didn't get close enough for him to enter her if he were naked, which he wasn't.

"Please Emily…" He was going to explode if he didn't have her soon.

"You've been a naughty boy Spencer. Say it!"

Her body slid up to meet the tent in his boxers. He was wheezing by now. "Say it!" Her nails dragged down his chest to the top of his boxers. She pushed one hand inside and cupped his erection.

"I've been a naughty boy." He breathed. "Please…"

"I don't think I can let you have your way this time," she whispered in his ear.

Her hot breath made him pull her to his chest. His hands ran up and down her back to her bare ass. She tried to move, but he held her close.

"Let me take off the boxers and I'll forgive you," She whispered.

"Yeah…" He squeaked.

She pulled off his boxers, and threw them over her shoulder. "The bed," he said.

The bed was farther away than he thought and he almost fell trying to get there fast. The silk sheets still smelled like sex and her hair still smelled like peaches when they rolled onto the bed.

Her nails dug into his back when he drove into her. She gasped and nearly crushed his ribs with her legs. She screamed out his name when it was over.

"Your suggestion didn't work," She reminded him as he moved off her and tried to get his breath back.

"Sorry," He turned toward her and smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that. I guess I underestimated you."

"Why?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You did that on purpose."

"Because you insisted that I wear those ridiculous boxers."

"They're cute and you look great in them."

"I don't like them."

"You don't have to wear them if you promise to hear my speech again and criticize in a manner that helps me make a good impression."

"I really don't have to wear them again?"

"Let me keep them and you have a deal." She said, pulling him into her arms.

"Why?"

"Hm I really can't say for sure. You're the genius, you figure it out!"


End file.
